deathgripsfandomcom-20200214-history
Full Moon (Death Classic)
Full Moon (Death Classic) was Death Grips' first track, recorded on December 20 2010, and uploaded to Youtube on March 8, 2011. Video Lyrics Hit it, split it, make it cum get wetted, Come again come get it Seen it happening before it even happened swing the door open and buck 'em down Course I'm just fuckin' around But nevermind the way it sound Everytime we make it pound Straight into the pavement now Whip it, bleed it, cause it pain Eat it, shit it out and change Lanes at speeds that seem insane, To them petty pussy brains Push me and they will be slain Drag this past the point and claim That shit as if it was your name Like its attached to yours with chains Own it 'til shit goes up in flames And there really aint no one to blame No one to blame, its all the same Like blurred faces on subway trains Cant take it man, cant take the pain Pain of the game Makes me insane Makes me fuck up my whole thang What'd you bring Where'd you get it Give here I said dont sweat it I'm gonna take it around for a bit And I dont care if you give a shit Punk.. I'm gonna take it around for a bit And I dont care if you give a shit Punk... BITCH... Goin through the motions Just to make shit happen right, Never knowin where we're goin Just rollin' like waves at night Make it or break it just dont sleep on it Sleepers get shot down you lost it, Trying to act like you got it Nevermind t he way it sound Every time we make it pound Straight into the pavement now Shot it up, get it hot, what I know you know you said too much, Did too much, way too much Fuck that shit man that shit sucks Volume turned all the way up You already know its going down I'll tell you when I've had enough Shut up right now Feel it in my gut right now Throw it up, give it up like OWW Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck, buck BLOU get up... get up... All over the place, all in your face All up in it, talkin bout cant wait, To bring it even harder the next, Time I creep through the beat possessed Howling on that mountain peak Feeling like hells up in my chest Feel the fire rise, rise so high, so high I rise Eye to eye with death Gazing through me like an uzi Spraying through me bag of flesh Body bag of flesh Aint nothing left Toe tag me up zip the bag and check it Oh no he's been resurrected Get up.. get up.. Zombie holocaust in seconds Nowhere to go, nowhere to hide From what we know, down deep inside Hell if I know, just wanna ride Until the wheels, fall off and I Run off the road, know telling why Hear them cry Man I just don't wanna die Just dont wanna why Is everything always happening In the blink of eye This better be the last time me Ever see you in my life Steadily to the death passing Everything that dont seem tight Goin through the motions Just to make shit happen right Never knowin' where we're goin Just rollin' like waves at night See also *Old notebook scans of Stefan's hand-written lyrics for Full Moon, retrieved from the earliest incarnations of thirdworlds.net (circa Dec 2010) using archive.org Source Category:Tracks Category:Music videos